


Questa volta te la sei proprio cercata

by Nykyo



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ad un certo punto, più o meno allo scoccare della seconda ora di reclusione forzata, il caldo si era fatto così intenso che entrambi, sia lui che Kurt avevano perduto del tutto il sarcasmo.<br/>Sebastian se ne rese conto mentre armeggiava per allentare il nodo della cravatta in modo da poter aprire il colletto rigido della camicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questa volta te la sei proprio cercata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Lori è tutta tua, come risarcimento per averti fatto guardare tutto DW!  
> Lo sai che ti voglio un mare di bene.

Ad un certo punto, più o meno allo scoccare della seconda ora di reclusione forzata, il caldo si era fatto così intenso che entrambi, sia lui che Kurt avevano perduto del tutto il sarcasmo.  
Sebastian se ne rese conto mentre armeggiava per allentare il nodo della cravatta in modo da poter aprire il colletto rigido della camicia.  
La pelle dietro la nuca gli prudeva per il sudore.  
Kurt era seduto sul pavimento, proprio come lui, e non sembrava molto meno accaldato.  
Nessuno dei due aveva più aperto bocca da almeno dieci minuti. Avevano perfino smesso di guardarsi in cagnesco.  
L’afa e lo scorrere del tempo in uno spazio chiuso al limite della claustrofobia avevano smorzato la lama del reciproco scherno e li avevano ammansiti, trasformandoli in quel che, sotto sotto, erano davvero: due esseri umani stanchi, accaldati e molto più preoccupati e ansiosi di quanto non amassero dare a vedere mentre erano l’uno sotto gli occhi dell’altro.  
Avevano perfino smesso di rinfacciarsi a vicenda una responsabilità che nessuno dei due poteva rivendicare davvero: perché era ovvio che quello stupidissimo ascensore non si era fermato per colpa loro.  
Lo prendevano ogni mattina per arrivare in redazione, al trentaduesimo piano e di norma era così affollato che, per una sorta di curiosa illusione ottica, pareva molto più ampio e spazioso di quanto non fosse in effetti.  
Al momento sembrava piccolissimo e soffocante. L’aria era densa, calda e appiccicosa.  
Non rischiavano di trovarsi a corto di ossigeno perché il progettista dell’ascensore si era preoccupato di eventualità come quella in cui si trovavano, ma l’aria condizionata si era spenta nell’istante esatto in cui l’ascensore si era bloccato nel nulla tra il diciannovesimo e il ventesimo piano.  
Tra un battibecco e l’altro e imprecando per l’ingiustizia del fato che aveva voluto imprigionare proprio loro due e loro due soli in quella situazione tanto seccante, avevano premuto il pulsante d’allarme e chiamato i soccorsi con la convinzione che ci sarebbe voluto un attimo prima di venirne a capo.  
Erano passate quasi due ore e mezza.  
Ogni tanto l’interfono gracidava e ronzava emettendo piccole scariche statiche e una voce ormai per nulla rassicurante chiedeva loro di avere ancora un po’ di pazienza, oppure si informava sulla reazione dei loro fisici al caldo e li esortava a stare calmi e a muoversi il meno possibile.  
Più e più volte erano stati assicurati del fatto che, per quanto potessero percepirla come ben più elevata, la temperatura nell’abitacolo era entro una soglia di tollerabilità tale che se non si facevano venire una crisi di panico non avrebbe dovuto causare loro neppure un banale malore.  
Beh, Sebastian doveva ammettere che Kurt era tutt’altro che il tipo da crisi isterica. Non era andato in escandescenza strillando come una femminuccia e non si era fatto venire un attacco di nervi andando in iperventilazione e blaterando che non sarebbero mai più usciti da quel maledetto ascensore e che sarebbero morti li dentro bloccati a disidratarsi fino all’ultima cellula e a patire la fame.  
Non che lui invece fosse mai stato sul punto di prodursi in una scena madre chiassosa e melodrammatica, ma anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso a voce alta non poteva fare a meno di apprezzare la compostezza di Kurt. Era dignitosa e, se mai lui fosse stato incline alla tragedia greca, l’avrebbe di certo aiutato a frenare ogni istinto da prima donna terrorizzata.  
Se Kurt poteva reagire con calma, malgrado il fondo di paura che gli si leggeva comunque nel tremolio delle iridi blu, chi era lui per non fare altrettanto?  
Del resto non c’era motivo di ritenere che sarebbero davvero morti lì dentro. Che idiozia era anche solo pensarlo!  
I tecnici stavano lavorando per tirarli fuori e prima di morire di disidratazione e di inedia avrebbero dovuto trascorrere giorni e giorni lì dentro. Giusto?  
Giusto, sì, non aveva senso pensare il contrario.  
Era solo che faceva davvero troppo caldo per continuare a fare i sarcastici e punzecchiarsi a vicenda come avevano sempre fatto ai tempi del liceo e come avevano ricominciato a fare giusto un anno prima quando, ormai adulti, si erano ritrovati a lavorare per lo stesso giornale.  
Da allora non avevano perso occasione per pungolarsi l’un l’altro con l’appuntito fioretto dell’ironia condita da dosi di cattiveria così creativa che nessun altro sarebbe stato capace di intromettersi alla pari in uno dei loro frequenti duelli verbali.  
Ma al momento l’afa li fiaccava troppo per far sì che avessero voglia di parlare, fosse pure per tirar fuori il più brillante degli insulti che si fossero mai appioppati.  
In ogni caso avrebbero ripreso con le frecciatine non appena i vigili del fuoco e i tecnici accorsi alla loro chiamata si fossero finalmente decisi a liberarli.  
No, non sarebbero morti dentro quella stupida scatoletta per sardine tutta specchi e acciaio.  
Erano solo stati così sfortunati da ritrovarsi prigionieri della compagnia reciproca e di un ascensore difettoso proprio in uno dei giorni più caldi di quella folle estate anticipata. Tutto lì. Non c’era niente su cui ricamare chissà quale dramma.  
L’afa era la scocciatura maggiore.  
Se almeno avessero avuto qualcosa da bere…  
«E’ calda, ma almeno non ci ritroveranno mummificati e orribilmente a corto di sali minerali.»  
Il tono tutto sommato gentile della voce lo sorprese più della bottiglietta d’acqua che, come per una miracolosa risposta al suo desiderio, era appena spuntata dalla borsa di Kurt e ora gli veniva porta con aria seria ma senza alcun sussiego.  
Sebastian provò l’impulso di canzonare chi gliela offriva facendogli notare che erano assetati da almeno due ore e che sarebbe stato il caso di tirare fuori quel coniglio dal cilindro molto, ma molto prima.  
Avrebbe potuto accusare Kurt di aver voluto tenere l’acqua tutta per se o magari…  
«Grazie» fu tutto quel che rispose.  
Come se una domanda non formulata a parole avesse comunque aleggiato sopra le loro teste Kurt annuì e poi aggiunse: «Ho pensato che fosse meglio conservarla per un momento in cui avremmo avuto davvero troppa sete. Non durerà molto, purtroppo.»  
Le ultimissime parole resero Sebastian consapevole di quanta avidità ci stava mettendo nel trangugiare un sorso dietro l’altro, malgrado l’acqua fosse calda in un modo che di norma l’avrebbe nauseato.  
Se non si fosse dato una calmata l’avrebbe finita senza che Kurt potesse bere a sua volta. Ma nella constatazione di quanto quella piccola riserva idrica fosse insufficiente Sebastian non aveva letto nessun rimprovero nei suoi confronti e nessun ammonimento alla condivisione.  
Smise di bere all’istante, chiuse per bene il tappo, avvitandolo stretto, e lanciò la bottiglietta a Kurt che gli stava seduto di fronte.  
Kurt la afferrò in uno sciabordio liquido e gli fece un cenno del capo, con un mezzo sorriso che increspava solo le labbra senza portare la minima luce a tutto il resto del viso.  
Era stanco e davvero accaldato, malgrado fosse in maniche di camicia. Sebastian riusciva a vedere la sua stessa stanchezza su quel viso di norma tanto pallido e ora fin troppo arrossato.  
Sapeva che entrambi erano sudati e spettinati perché perfino Kurt si era passato le mani fra i capelli almeno un paio di volte da quando il dannato ascensore si era bloccato.  
«Dovevo immaginarlo che avresti avuto con te dell’acqua» constatò senza ironizzare. Non aveva nessuna voglia di pensare a quanto sembravano ed erano entrambi sfatti, e non aveva neppure voglia di sfottere.  
«L’idratazione è fondamentale!» Kurt suonò serissimo, nonostante tutto. «E comincia dall’interno dell’organismo e da quanto e cosa beviamo.»  
Senza sapere il perché Sebastian si ritrovò a sorridergli. Forse era solo il fatto che una simile osservazione era così da Kurt che solo Kurt avrebbe potuto farla con tanta solennità anche in una situazione così scomoda e assurda.  
Quindi lui sorrise ma non disse nulla. Rimase lì a guardare Kurt che svitava di nuovo il tappo e, dopo una breve esitazione, beveva un sorso d’acqua troppo calda per riuscire davvero a dissetarlo.  
Sebastian sapeva che lo stava fissando in modo sfacciato, ma non distolse lo sguardo neanche quando Kurt rimise a posto la bottiglietta – erano rimaste appena due dita d’acqua – e si riappoggiò con la schiena contro la parete lamentandosi di quanto si sentiva indolenzito.  
In silenzio non fecero che ricambiarsi lo sguardo per diversi minuti, ma tanto per cambiare riuscirono chissà come a non farne una gara a chi distoglieva gli occhi per primo.  
Dopo un po’ Kurt prese a massaggiarsi le gambe e il collo come se li sentisse formicolare.  
Era normale con quell’afa e tenuto conto del fatto che a furia di restare fermi e seduti sul pavimento avevano entrambi le gambe mezze addormentate.  
Per Kurt arrendersi all’emergenza e rassegnarsi al contatto tra il finto marmo non proprio immacolato e il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni da 1000 dollari non doveva essere stato facile, ma alla fine aveva dovuto cedere proprio come aveva fatto Sebastian stesso.  
Alla lunga, comunque, anche rimanere seduti in uno spazio tanto angusto era un po’ una tortura sia per il corpo che per la mente.  
Se non ci fosse stato il caldo a domarli rendendo troppo faticosa qualunque attività aggressiva, anche solo verbale, probabilmente si sarebbero sbranati a vicenda già da un bel pezzo.  
C’era gente che in situazioni come quella impazziva proprio e faceva a pezzi gli altri. Alla lettera.  
Per fortuna Kurt Hummel non era esattamente un selvaggio.  
Non che fosse davvero la creatura a sangue freddo che a volte ostentava di essere, anzi di sicuro celava un notevole ribollire di passioni, ma Sebastian dubitava di doversi difendere da un vero e proprio attacco alla giugulare.  
In fondo c’erano persone ben peggiori con cui rimanere chiusi per ore dentro un ascensore a una quarantina di gradi.  
C’erano persone che avrebbero reso quell’esperienza così poco piacevole un inferno ben peggiore di quanto già non fosse anche solo per l’olezzo del loro sudore.  
Non che Kurt non fosse sudato. Tutt’altro. Aveva la fronte lucida, specie sulle tempie e la pelle del suo collo, per il poco che se ne intravvedeva, aveva tutta l’aria di essere umida e accaldata. Ma non c’era niente di disgustoso nell’odore di Kurt, nemmeno ora. Neppure dopo due ore di prigionia afosa in un luogo il cui ricambio d’aria era comunque limitato.  
Sebastian era abbastanza certo di poter dire che nemmeno lui puzzava in una maniera intollerabile.  
E presto li avrebbero tirati fuori, così avrebbero potuto farsi una doccia.  
Non insieme, ovviamente. Ma entrambi ne avrebbero avuto bisogno, anche solo per rinfrescarsi, finalmente e per idratarsi, come diceva Kurt. Idratarsi in effetti era davvero importante.  
Kurt nel frattempo aveva deciso di alzarsi. Forse l’idea era quella di sgranchirsi un po’ le gambe e Sebastian doveva ammettere che non era affatto un’intenzione malvagia.  
O che almeno non lo era in teoria, tanto che era stato sul punto di fare altrettanto.  
In pratica si ritrovò a scattare in piedi come una molla solo per afferrare Kurt al volo e appena in tempo, prima che gli rovinasse addosso come un sacco di patate vestito all’ultima moda.  
«Hummel!» sibilò, un po’ perché lo sforzo di trattenere in quel modo il corpo inerte di Kurt gli aveva tolto il fiato e un po’ perché si sentiva sul serio spaventato.  
«Hummel, accidenti! Mi senti?» Lo scosse cercando di farlo rinvenire, perché non ci voleva un luminare di medicina per capire che era appena svenuto. «Hummel non fare scherzi idioti? Ok? Non è divertente. Mi senti? Guarda che anche se non rinvieni questa te la rinfaccerò comunque a vita.»  
Perché era il meno che potesse fare, giusto? Era l’occasione perfetta per ridicolizzare Kurt in via definitiva. Insomma, Kurt gli era appena svenuto tra le braccia come una fanciulletta indifesa in un pessimo romanzetto di appendice.  
Ma in realtà tutto quello a cui Sebastian riusciva a pensare era: «Svegliati! Adiamo! Maledizione, svegliati!»  
Di punto in bianco gli erano tornati in mente un mucchio di casi di gente morta a causa di un colpo di calore.  
Kurt continuava ad essere bianco come un cadavere e non dava alcun segno di riprendere conoscenza.  
Dal momento che non era un infermiere e non sapeva che altro fare, Sebastian decise che non poteva certo continuare a tenerlo in braccio.  
Lo adagiò come poteva in una posizione semiseduta e continuò a scuoterlo per una spalla e a chiamarlo per nome, indeciso se mollargli un ceffone di quelli che avrebbero risvegliato anche un morto o se tentare con la più classica delle respirazioni bocca a bocca anche se in fondo nulla faceva pensare che Kurt avesse problemi respiratori di qualunque tipo.  
Solo non si era ancora ripreso. Il che però non implicava mica che dovesse morirgli sotto il naso.  
Sebastian si rifiutava di prendere l’ipotesi nella minima considerazione.  
Ma non dovette trascorrere molto tempo prima che lui si spazientisse e iniziasse letteralmente a prendere a pugni il pulsante della chiamata d’emergenza.  
«Vi decidete una buona volta a tiraci fuori di qui? Idioti, imbranati, scrocca stipendi che non siete altro?»  
A malapena si rese conto di tutto quel che stava vomitando, sempre più indignato e accalorato come non mai, dentro il microfono dell’interfono.  
Di sicuro tirò in ballo il fatto che nessuna delle persone li fuori era degna del titolo di  cui si vantava, tecnico, portiere o vigile del fuoco che fosse, sbraitò sul fatto che lui e Kurt erano chiusi li dentro da quasi tre ore e strillò a pieni polmoni che il suo compagno di disavventure e di prigionia stava male e aveva bisogno di essere rianimato.  
Disse anche qualcos’altro, ma senza badarci troppo, perché anche se non gli andava di ammetterlo iniziava ad averla sul serio una crisi di panico.  
In ogni caso sarebbe andato avanti a gridare improperi ancora per un bel pezzo se non gli si fosse seccata la gola a causa della foga e del caldo e, soprattutto, se una risatina inopportuna e incongrua non l’avesse interrotto spingendolo a riportare l’attenzione su Kurt.  
Quando abbassò lo sguardo si sentì avvampare come raramente gli era successo in vita sua.  
Kurt era ben sveglio e pareva intenzionato a strozzarsi dal ridere. A sue spese ovviamente.  
«Aiuto! Non voglio rimanere bloccato qui dentro con un cadavere!!!» Si sentì canzonare senza il minimo pudore.  
Represse solo con molta fatica l’istinto di prendere Kurt a pugni su quel suo perfetto nasino alla francese.  
Ucciderlo l’avrebbe davvero costretto a condividere il chiuso della gabbia che lo imprigionava con un corpo morto, e l’idea non gli sorrideva affatto. Inoltre gli doleva ammetterlo ma il sollievo era appena stato perfino più forte dello sdegno.  
«Ha parlato la bella addormentata nell’ascensore» replicò con una smorfia fin troppo eloquente, prima di aggiungere in tono tanto perentorio quanto acido: «Deciditi a sbottonarti quell’accidenti di camicia se hai troppo caldo per riuscire a stare in piedi, Hummel. Mi sei quasi franato addosso. Pesavi ed eri sudato, tutto appiccicaticcio e caldo come un termosifone. Non intendo farmi travolgere e seppellire dal tuo prossimo svenimento solo perché hai il pudore di un’educanda vittoriana e ti vergogni a slacciarti anche un solo bottone».  
Dopo di che Sebastian increspò le labbra in un ghigno e si erse in tutta la propria statura, guardando Kurt dal basso in alto, con aria di sfida e con le braccia conserte come uno in attesa di chissà quale reazione.  
Non lo era davvero, non si aspettava che succedesse proprio niente, ma a quanto pareva, caldo o non caldo, lui e Kurt avevano appena ripreso le ostilità e lui non era certo il tipo da ritrarsi nel bel mezzo di una lotta.  
Non era neppure il tipo che rimaneva a bocca spalancata come un babbeo quando il nemico riusciva a rifilargli una stoccata a sorpresa. Eppure ci volle tutto il suo impegno per non farsi cadere la mascella quando Kurt, per tutta risposta alla sua ramanzina, annuì e, senza il minimo preavviso, mise mano ai bottoni della camicia.  
E non si limitò ad allentarsi il colletto come aveva fatto lui poco prima.  
Sebastian deglutì alla vista di una striscia sempre più ampia di pelle bianca e liscia.  
Kurt aveva un fisico asciutto ma ben più segnato di quando non desse a vedere con quella sua mania dello strato su strato.  
Era una visione niente male anche da vestito, in effetti, e più il suo petto si scopriva più lo spettacolo migliorava.  
Sebastian si sorprese a cercare con gli occhi il rosa più intenso dei capezzoli, che invece erano ancora nascosti.  
Non lo sarebbero rimasti comunque a lungo, visto che Kurt non sembrava intenzionato a fermarsi.  
Gli ultimi due bottoni stavano per cedere le armi quando l’interfono gracchiò di nuovo e la voce preoccupata di un medico o di un infermiere chiese lumi sulla salute di entrambi.  
Sebastian imprecò anche se non amava il turpiloquio fine a se stesso. Parlare sporco non lo interessava a meno che gli insulti non fossero fantasiosi, ironici e molto creativi.  
Kurt si fermò con le dita ancora a metà del gesto di liberare un altro bottone dall’asola.  
«Stiamo bene» disse e arrossì un poco, come se parlare con qualcuno all’esterno dell’ascensore l’avesse riportato alla realtà e all’usuale riservatezza, rendendolo conscio di ciò che era stato sul punto di fare.  
«Tirateci fuori di qui, porca puttana!» intimò Sebastian all’interfono, perdendo anche l’ultimo lume della decenza e della compostezza.  
«Abbiamo quasi fatto» rispose una voce diversa da quella del tizio che aveva parlato solo un attimo prima. «Ce la fate a pazientare ancora per qualche minuto?»  
Kurt si alzò in piedi, questa volta senza vacillare e replicò per conto di entrambi: «Certo».  
Sebastian appoggiò la nuca contro la parete d’acciaio e scosse il capo perché dal canto suo non era né certo né paziente, proprio per niente.  
«Solo pochi minuti, davvero» assicurò ancora la voce dall’interfono, e lui pensò: «Sicuro, come no, l’ultima volta che l’avete detto sono passate due ore».  
«Lo sperò» Sentì Kurt esclamare con un sospiro all’apparenza esasperato, anche se sul viso gli brillava un sorrisino canzonatorio che il suo interlocutore non poteva né osservare né intuire avendo modo di ascoltarne solo la voce. «Il signor Smythe qui inizia a preoccuparmi, non vorrei che avesse un’altra crisi nervosa.»  
«Il signor Smythe qui ora si occupa di quel bel faccino di bambola che ti ritrovi, così ti passa la voglia di sfottere» avrebbe voluto dirgli, e allungò davvero una mano come per spintonarlo o schiaffeggiarlo, ma invece che colpirlo afferrò la stoffa della camicia di Kurt, proprio al centro, richiudendo i due lembi sul petto. Poi lo attirò a sé. Così vicino da potergli contare le ciglia una per una, se solo l’avesse voluto. Vicino abbastanza da dover resistere alla tentazione di mordergli le labbra a sangue.  
«Quando finalmente avranno aperto questo dannato ascensore e ci avranno lasciato uscire» Si ascoltò sibilare a pochi millimetri dalla bocca di Kurt e dai suoi zigomi affilati, «prenderò un taxi e me ne andrò a casa a farmi una doccia e tu farai altrettanto e mi starai fuori dai piedi per il resto della giornata e poi ci dormiremo su entrambi e vedremo di scordarci qualunque battutina idiota ciascuno di noi due abbia pensato di rifilare all’altro finora. Non voglio mai più sentire parlare di oggi e non voglio mai più salire su questo specifico ascensore. Men che meno con te, Hummel.»  
Kurt annuì. Non sembrava né impressionato né impaurito. Si limitò a guardare verso le mani di Sebastian e ad assumere l’aria indignata di chi sta per rimproverati perché stai stropicciando una camicia di McQueen che, tra le altre cose, è la sua preferita.  
Beh, al diavolo anche la camicia. Al diavolo soprattutto la camicia.  
«Non sto scherzando, Hummel. Vedi di non incrociarmi per un po’, specialmente in ascensore.»  
Lo sguardo di Kurt dardeggiò più chiaro di un «Altrimenti?» pronunciato ad alta voce.  
Sebastian strinse i pugni un po’ più forte e sibilò ancora: «Se no tu e la tua idiotissima camicia finirete molto più stropicciati di così.»  
Poi lo lasciò andare.  
Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono con uno sbuffo improvviso, giusto un attimo dopo.  
Sebastian marciò via a passo di carica, senza fermarsi neanche il tempo necessario per dire ai soccorritori affannati e ansiosi che li ringraziava per essersi finalmente degnati di salvarlo e che potevano anche andare tutti quanti a farsi fottere.  
Non si voltò neanche per controllare che espressione si fosse dipinta sul viso di Kurt e se l’essersi ritrovato quasi a petto nudo davanti a una ben nutrita schiera di estranei l’avesse fatto sentire in imbarazzo proprio come lui si augurava.  
   
*  
   
Il caldo scemò un poco nei giorni successivi. In ogni caso, giusto per andare sul sicuro, Sebastian, nell’andare al lavoro, evitò l’ascensore dell’ala est per almeno due settimane.  
Fece il possibile anche per non ritrovarsi Kurt tra i piedi nemmeno sulle scale o dentro gli uffici della redazione.  
Era offeso. Più con se stesso che con Kurt, a dire il vero.  
Non sapeva bene il perché ma era irritato dalla sua stessa reazione dell’ultima volta in cui si erano visti.  
E poi Kurt era saccente, noioso e incapace di dargliela vinta e non averlo tra i piedi era un vero sollievo.  
Sebastian era intento a ripeterselo, come un mantra, anche in quel preciso momento mentre l’ascensore – quello del palazzo in cui abitava, tanto per cambiare – ronzava lento verso il pian terreno.  
A quell’ora del primo pomeriggio era solo dentro l’abitacolo di legno dall’aspetto un po’ antiquato e, anche se odiava confessarselo, si sentiva un po’ irrequieto.  
L’avventura sul lavoro doveva averlo scosso più di quanto al principio non gli fosse sembrato.  
Beh, era il caso che se ne facesse una ragione e poi se ne scordasse una volta per tutte.  
Farsi venire una fobia da ascensore quando viveva e lavorava a New York sarebbe stato un disastro oltre che un’insensatezza.  
Ma trasalì lo stesso quando la cabina sobbalzò appena fermandosi un paio di piani prima della meta.  
Qualcuno doveva averla intercettata mentre scendeva.  
Le portiere si aprirono e Sebastian sbatté le palpebre come un cerbiatto abbagliato dai fari di un camion.  
Sotto il suo sguardo incredulo Kurt Hummel in persona fece il suo ingresso trionfale nella cabina elegante ma un po’ buia.  
Non disse una parola, nemmeno per un saluto. Si limitò a salire e premere un pulsante, quasi certamente uno a caso.  
Sebastian aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse, poi la riaprì ancora una volta quando notò quale camicia Kurt stava indossando sotto una leggera giacca di lino grigio stropicciato ad arte.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli come faceva a sapere dove viveva, che diavolo ci faceva lì e se si rendeva conto di essersi ficcato nella tana del lupo, ma non ne ebbe il tempo.  
Le dita di Kurt erano di nuovo corse alla pulsantiera.  
Il tempo di lasciar dardeggiare nell’aria un paio di messaggi non detti ma fin troppo ben recepiti da entrambi anche solo attraverso gli sguardi e Kurt premette il tasto di arresto.  
Aveva sul viso un’espressione così sfacciata che Sebastian per un folle istante si chiese chi diavolo aveva davanti e che fine aveva fatto il Kurt che era sempre stato convinto di conoscere fin dai tempi di Lima e delle gare tra cori del liceo.  
Poi la cabina si arrestò con un piccolo contraccolpo, bloccandosi proprio tra un piano e l’altro.  
Sebastian scosse il capo in un muto diniego del tutto inutile, prese fiato con lentezza, socchiuse gli occhi e disse: «Ok, Hummel, questa volta te la sei proprio cercata».  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [Summer Writing Day ](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/)con il prompt:  **Cliché #1: due o più personaggi si trovano chiusi in uno spazio ristretto senza aria condizionata durante una calda giornata estiva. Che cosa succede?**


End file.
